Dog Days Are Over
Dog Days Are Over ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Neue Welten, und wird von Mercedes und Tina mit den New Directions gesungen. Eigentlich will Mr. Shuester, dass Rachel das Solo singt, jedoch lehnt sie es freiwillig ab, da sie noch, wegen ihrer kürzlichen Trennung von Finn deprimiert ist und übergibt es an die beiden "unbesungenen Helden" Mercedes und Tina. Das Original stammt von Florence + The Machine aus deren Debütalbum "Lungs" aus dem Jahre 2009. Charts Lyrics Tina: Happiness hit her Like a train on a track Mercedes: Coming towards her Stuck, still no turning back Tina: She hid around corners (New Directions: Oooo) And she hid under beds Mercedes: She killed it with kisses (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) And from it she fled Tina: With every bubble (New Directions: Oooo) She sank with a drink Mercedes: And washed it away down the kitchen sink (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) Tina (New Directions): The dog days are over (Oooo) The dog days are done The horses are comin' (Ooo, ooo, ooo) So you better run Beide (mit New Directions): (Run fast for your mother), run fast for your father (Run for your children), for your sisters and your brothers (Leave all your love and your longing behind) You can't carry it with you if you want to survive (The dog days are over), the dog days are done (Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come!) Tina: And I never wanted Anything from you Except everything you had And what was left after that too Oh Mercedes mit Tina und New Directions: Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back Struck from a great height By someone who should know better than that The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come Beide (mit New Directions): Run fast for your mother, (New Directions: Oooo) run fast for your father Run for your children, for your sisters and your brothers Leave all your love and your longing behind (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive. (The dog days are over) (New Directions: Oooo) The dog days are done (Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they come!) (New Directions: Ooo, ooo, ooo) New Directions (Beide mit New Directions): The dog days are over (Mercedes: Yea-ee-yeaah!) The dog days are done (Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run (Here they come!) The dog days and over The dog days are done (Here they come!) The horses are comin', so you'd better run Trivia *Der Wolkenhintergrund wurde auch in dem Song We Are Young verwendet, welcher ebenfalls nach den Sectionals gesungen wurde. *Der Song sollte eigentlich in der zwölften Episode der fünften Staffel, 100 von Holly Holliday gesungen werden, jedoch wurde dieser aus unbekannten Gründen durch Happy ersetzt. *Dianna Agron und Harry Shum Jr. nahmen die Hintergrundstimmen für den Song auf. *Das ist das erste von zwei Malen, dass Mercedes und Tina einen Florence + the Machine-Song singen. Der zweite ist Shake It Out in Am Ende aller Kräfte. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones